


Grading Papers

by iknowthekoolaidflavor



Series: Healthy Competition [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthekoolaidflavor/pseuds/iknowthekoolaidflavor
Summary: The reader and Daveed make a competition out of grading finals papers.





	Grading Papers

The rush to get everything graded and online before the deadline before summer break was always hectic. There were the students that didn’t respect your own deadlines and then there were the ones that tried to bribe you. They were always the ones that ended up failing your course. 

The deadline was tomorrow, but you needed everything to be finished by tonight so you could catch your flight. Things would go a lot smoother if Dr. Diggs wasn’t sitting directly across from you. 

He was so irritating. Clicking his pen. The noise he’d make if someone picked the wrong answer. He talked to himself. You just needed peace and quiet.

“You know”, you sighed, “If you were as great of a professor as I am, you wouldn’t be failing so many students”

Daveed stopped grading his current student’s test. He glared at you.

“How many have you failed so far?”

“It’s not my fault some of them decided not to read the damn textbook”, he seethed

“Aww, did I upset you?”, you cooed

“No”, he grinned, “As a matter of fact I heard you have a growing list for what student’s have tried to bribe you with over the years”

“ _Tried_  being the operative word”

“They wouldn’t have to try if you were as great of a professor as I am”, he said mimicking your voice

You laughed at his antics, unaware of how your smile and laugh always brightened up his day. He smiled softly, but quickly hid it when you looked at him.

“I’ve been here for over seven years, newbie. You have a lot of catching up to do”

He ignored your jabs and went back to grading papers. You stared at him as he continued to grade. You’ve never seen him like this. It was a lot from his typical laid back persona that some how always got under your skin. He bit his bottom lip and you squeezed your thighs together. 

When he reached another student’s test, he cursed under his breath and started clicking his pen repeatedly. 

“Can you stop?”, you sighed again

When he didn’t listen, you reached across the table and snatched the pen out of his hands.

“What the hell are you doing?”, he nearly yelled

“Trying to keep my sanity”

“I’m not–”

“You’re being annoying. This is supposed to be a  _quiet_  place for us to grade our papers”

He gave a long, drawn out sigh before grabbing another pen, “How about we have a competition? Whoever has the most students that failed their final has to grade their papers some place else next semester”

You thought for a moment. You genuinely enjoyed being around Daveed, but you would never tell him that. Having your own space to grade would be beneficial and you could actually get some work done.

“Deal”

You liked your odds. Out of your three classes, so far only nine had failed and you only had fifteen more tests to grade. 

In the span of forty minutes, you and Daveed were nearly finished grading and continued to steal glances at each other. He always smiled when you furrowed your brow or groaned when a student didn’t pick the obvious answer. There was a big part of him that wanted to pin you to the desk, bury his face between your thighs, and leave you thinking about him for the entire break. 

When you finally looked up after finishing your last test, you gasped.

 Daveed was staring at you with a certain look in his eye and biting his lip. You squeezed your thighs together again, knowing your panties would be soaked by the time you got to your car. You could feel your nipples hardening under your shirt at the thought of him fucking you senseless on the desk. 

“H..how many?”, he asked 

“Eleven”

“Shit…twelve”

“Oh”

“Yeah”, he breathed, eyeing your chest

You got up and began to pack your things.

“I can finish this at home. I have to get home”

He followed suit, packing up as quickly as you did. You two managed to get to the elevator, constant lingering stares and nerves. As soon as the elevator doors shut, the tension multiplied. It was a slow ride down.

You caught him staring at you once more, yet this time he didn’t look away. He took a step closer, wrapping his arm around you. His lips were so close to yours. It took everything you had to keep your composure. Just as you were about to kiss, he whispered softly in your ear.

“Enjoy your break (Y/N)”

You cursed under your breath as he winked and made his way out of the elevator. 


End file.
